unklepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Original 2
Original 2 was the sequel to Unkle Adams' most popular song, Original, that nobody asked for. It was released on January 1, 2019. History On September 1, 2018, Unk posted an announcement on Twitter, claiming that he would make Original 2, but only if the following criteria were met: 1. The Needle Drop agrees to make a cameo in the music video. 2. This tweet gets at least 2,000 retweets. 3. Original hits 1,000,000 Spotify streams. Soon after, Unk started an annoying """"""""""campaign""""""""" involving a pre-save raffle and not shutting up about it on Twitter. The tweet later reached 2,000 retweets, and Original eventually hit 1,000,000 streams (ironically, after Original 2's release). However, Fantano didn't address making a cameo in the music video. He is, however, referenced in the lyrics. Unk spent the rest of 2018 occasionally attempting to hype up what nobody really asked for, eventually releasing a short teaser clip on December 12 on Twitter. Right around the time of Original 2's release, a niece named Hannah Spencer uploaded the entirety of Original 2 on Soundcloud, and as of April 20, 2019, it has over 1.3 million streams. Meanwhile, on Spotify, Original 2 has 97,600 streams. Song and Lyrics 1 Well would you look at that I'm back rappin’ Hello to my haters grab your Aspirin I'm not going anywhere thanks for askin' Why not? My skills are massive Plus my demeanor rocks the ether I’ll make fans out of non-believers Diss now next week buy my t-shirt Climb in your brain and make it reverse Outskirts to the inner city I got this Ya'll jump in like you're in a mosh pit They want me to make it finger crosses Are visible through these fiber optic Connections into your Wi-Fi systems Watch out I'm rap's nitroglycerin Sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction I'm about to make true my prediction Hook It's what you've been waiting for for for Unk is back so say no more more more Never really left been here the whole time Go time I’m gonna cross the goal line I’m that dude they thought was joking' With another track to cause commotion Focus while I deliver the news This is the sequel Original 2 2 The first one got me a couple reviews Bad ones but they doubled my views Now my streams just keep increasing How man? This guy defies reason You thought my career would go down the drain But it didn’t cause most of you sound the same And the fans really wanna hear something different Well all aboard I'll deliver a shipment Straight to the docks make speakers knock I am in many memes with The Needle Drop Let the popcorn pop for your entertainment I'm here now no more speculation On my approach just jokes there is still I'm dealing with heat and a freezing wind chill While runnin’ uphill on a treadmill I stimulate thought leave your head filled Hook It's what you've been waiting for for for Unk is back so say no more more more Never really left been here the whole time Go time I'm gonna cross the goal line I'm that dude they thought was joking' With another track to cause commotion Focus while I deliver the news This is the sequel Original 2 Bridge Go get em Unk oh yes I will Go get em Unk oh yes I will Go get em Unk go go get em Unk Go get em Unk oh yes I will 3 I'm the sickest human that's doin' it and I'm provin' it Deeper than any diver rhythm' without a scuba kit Stay for a while study my style if you are new to it The music that I make will last longer than you will live I'll be eternal forever jumpin' through wormholes A time traveler gatherin' raps in a journal I burn slow and outlast plannin' the long run Remember what I say even after the song's done I'm on some other level stuff and you know that And if you don't well you better get with the program I own rap even if the world denies it My mic has the might of Poseidon's trident I'm vibin' and hopin' everyone else is too But if not I'm sendin' this song to get you Go run and hide all you want you can't dodge it I wanna do a song with Hopsin and Logic Hook It's what you've been waiting for for for Unk is back so say no more more more Never really left been here the whole time Go time I'm gonna cross the goal line I'm that dude they thought was joking' With another track to cause commotion Focus while I deliver the news This is the sequel Original 2